(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a 3,3-dimethyl-3,4-dihydro-1H-quinoxalin-2-one derivative and also to intermediates for the production method.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As a 3,3-dimethyl-3,4-dihydro-1H-quinoxalin-2-one derivative, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses 7-bromo-8-methoxycarbonyl-3,3-dimethyl-,4-dihydro-1H-quinoxalin-2-one (compound (H) in FIG. 1), which is known as a synthetic intermediate of a 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxaline derivative having a binding activity to the glucocorticoid receptor.
In addition, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for synthesizing 7-bromo-8-methoxycarbonyl-3,3-dimethyl-3,4-dihydro-1H-quino xalin-2-one (compound (H)) in Reference Example 1 (FIG. 1).